Bakura x Sora, a Real x Original FanFic
by BakuraIsIlluminous
Summary: It's Ryou Bakura and my own character.
1. Chapter 1

Bakura FanFic

Bakura FanFic?!

--PROLOGUE—

**Sora **looked around the kitchen, then down at the broken plate in her hand. Maybe her parents hadn't heard.

**Jonouchi **was bored, and all of his friends were busy. He suddenly thought of his close cousin, Sora. He didn't live too far from her house. Jonouchi got up and ran out the door.

**Sora **was just abou to move to pick up the piece.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Her mother's voice, coming from the living room. Then came the footsteps, and both of her parents were in the kitchen. "YOU'VE JUST _GOT _TO BREAK SOMETHING, DON'T YOU?"

Sora wanted to tell them that it was an accident, but she knew what was coming. Her father bent down, and picked up the smaller, broken off piece.

**Jonouchi **knocked on the door. No answer. He went a little farther down the side of the house to the kitchen window in time to see the glass fly from his uncle's hand and cut deep into the side of Sora's face as it went by. Jonouchi was shocked. Sora'd never mentioned this to him, and she'd always just blamed her klutziness for the scars on her face.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" **Sora's **mother yelled at her. Sora did, to find her cousin Katsuya standing in front of the window.

"Katsuya!" Sora yelped quietly, only to be met with a rare hug from her cousin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" **Jonouchi **demanded.

"I-I-I was told…not to tell, that n-nobody would care…" Sora told him. He hugged her tighter, then let go.

"Get your stuff, your coming with me."

**Sora **nodded, and turned to her small dresser. She opened the top drawer, got out her mini-backpack and went to the second drawer, stuffed clothes in from here, then to the third drawer. From here she took a black book, opened it, and took out a card. She put this in a flat pocket in the front of her backpack. Sora stood up and turned to her cousin. Katsuya was normal height, but Sora reached up to just over his waist, though they were the same age.

**Jonouchi** winced at the fresh sight of the recent gash on his cousin's face. Jonouchi jumped out the window (one story), followed by Sora.

-- -- --

It was just before noon when Sora and Jonouchi got to the Jonouchi home.

"I dunno how to take care of stuff like that, but I—" he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Jonouchi picked it up.

"Hello?...Oh, hi…Hey, do either of you have medical experience?... It's just a deep cut…yeah, it is…So, Bakura knows how? Okay. See ya." Jonouchi hung up, and turned to Sora. "Three of my friends are coming over, and one of them knows how to treat that cut of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura FanFic?!

--CHAPTER 1—

**Sora **looked around the kitchen, then down at the broken plate in her hand. Maybe her parents hadn't heard.

**Jonouchi **was bored, and all of his friends were busy. He suddenly thought of his close cousin, Sora. He didn't live too far from her house. Jonouchi got up and ran out the door.

**Sora **was just abou to move to pick up the piece.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Her mother's voice, coming from the living room. Then came the footsteps, and both of her parents were in the kitchen. "YOU'VE JUST _GOT _TO BREAK SOMETHING, DON'T YOU?"

Sora wanted to tell them that it was an accident, but she knew what was coming. Her father bent down, and picked up the smaller, broken off piece.

**Jonouchi **knocked on the door. No answer. He went a little farther down the side of the house to the kitchen window in time to see the glass fly from his uncle's hand and cut deep into the side of Sora's face as it went by. Jonouchi was shocked. Sora'd never mentioned this to him, and she'd always just blamed her klutziness for the scars on her face.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" **Sora's **mother yelled at her. Sora did, to find her cousin Katsuya standing in front of the window.

"Katsuya!" Sora yelped quietly, only to be met with a rare hug from her cousin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" **Jonouchi **demanded.

"I-I-I was told…not to tell, that n-nobody would care…" Sora told him. He hugged her tighter, then let go.

"Get your stuff, your coming with me."

**Sora **nodded, and turned to her small dresser. She opened the top drawer, got out her mini-backpack and went to the second drawer, stuffed clothes in from here, then to the third drawer. From here she took a black book, opened it, and took out a card. She put this in a flat pocket in the front of her backpack. Sora stood up and turned to her cousin. Katsuya was normal height, but Sora reached up to just over his waist, though they were the same age.

**Jonouchi** winced at the fresh sight of the recent gash on his cousin's face. Jonouchi jumped out the window (one story), followed by Sora.

-- -- --

It was just before noon when Sora and Jonouchi got to the Jonouchi home.

"I dunno how to take care of stuff like that, but I—" he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Jonouchi picked it up.

"Hello?...Oh, hi…Hey, do either of you have medical experience?... It's just a deep cut…yeah, it is…So, Bakura knows how? Okay. See ya." Jonouchi hung up, and turned to Sora. "Three of my friends are coming over, and one of them knows how to treat that cut of yours."

--CHAPTER 2--

**Jonouchi **sat at his kitchen table, eating ice cream with Bakura, Honda, and Yugi.

It'd been two days since he'd taken Sora in, and they hadn't heard anything from his aunt and uncle. _Poor kid,_ he thought. _Nobody even cares enough there to look for her. _Sora'd offered to do things for Jonouchi, and she always said anything he did for her to be too much trouble.

As he ate his ice cream, he thought how hard it might be ((I'm sorry this is cheezy but I was going through a writer's block XD)) to go through something like that, for so long, and not be able to tell anyone.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Bakura.

"Do you mind if I take a look at Sora's face?"

Jonouchi, Honda, and Yugi looked at Bakura like he was crazy.

"Er, I mean, "Can I check her cut?""

Jonouchi sighed of relief. "Yeah, sure. Lemme go waker her up.

He walked into the guest room where his cousin was sleeping. She'd been worn out since she'd gotten here. She'd to avoid sleep but she didn't fool her cousin.

Jonouchi sat gently on the bed and poked his cousin's arm. "Sora...Bakura's here, he wants to take a look at your cut."

**Sora** rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Atta kid, we're in the kitchen. Want some ice cream?" Katsuya asked her?

Sora shook her head.

"Suit yourself," he said, and she followed her cousin into the kitchen.

Sora walked slowly up to **Bakura**. He took her face in his hands. He studied the stitches he'd put in two days before.

"It looks a lot better, it's nothing to be too worried about." He released Sora, and asked her, "Does it still hurt?"

Sora shook her head.

"Good." Bakura said, smiling.

"Once that heals up, you're going to enroll in Domino High. You don't want people asking you what happened." Katsuya told her.

NOTE: Sora lived close to Jonouchi, but out of Domino High's "zone".

Sora nodded.

"Woah~~!" Honda said. Sora looked over at him. He had his spoon stuck well on his nose.

"Yeh-hey~~! Nice, Honda!" Jonouchi cheered. The spoon fell off Honda's nose as soon as he said that.

"Aw man, you jynxed me!" Honda yelled.

"Nyeh, get over it, ya nimrod!" Jonouchi said, then turned to Sora. "Come on, pull up a chair, Bakura doesn't bite."

Sora sat down in the open seat next to Bakura. Even sitting down, he was a lot taller than she was.

Bakura wondered what Sora was thinking about, since she was staring down at the table.

Yugi broke the silence. "Anyone up for a game of duel monsters?" he asked.

Sure, you're on!" Jonouchi responded.

"Sora, do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" Honda asked. Sora shook her head, embarrassed.

"MMHMMMM...." Honda said, trying to get the spoon to stick to his nose again.

Bakura was startled by his Yami talking to him.

_Who is she?!_ He asked, sounding alarmed.

_She's Jonouchi's cousin...? _Bakura told him.

His Yami said nothing more.

Sora got up to get a glass of water. When she go tot the counter, she realized she couldn't reach the sink OR the cabinets.

Bakura saw this and got up to help. He got a cup down and filled it with water, and handed it to her. Sora took it. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"My pleasure," Bakura answered her.

**Sora** looked up as she finished her water and her eyes were caught on Bakura's. For a moment, she couldn't look away. When she could, she looked away, embarrassed.

By the time Yugi and Katsuya finished their Duel Monsters game, Sora and Bakura were back at the table. They looked away from each other, embarrassed.

"Hmmmm..." Honda said again, but this time not about the spoon. "Looks like we got ourselfs a case of the "Equally Shy" here, huh?" he said, chuckling. Bakura and Sora both turned red.

**Yugi** and Jonouchi had heard what Honda said, but they didn't know what it meant.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Honda leaned toward Yugi and Jonouchi and whispered, "Sora and Bakura. I mean, look at them, they're too ashamed to look at each other!"

Jonouchi looked surprised. "You mean they...Sora and Bakura?" Honda nodded. "Ha HA! I don't know whether to feel bad for 'em, happy for 'em, or just laugh at 'em!"

"Honda, we don't even know that." Yugi told him.

"Yet." Honda said. "We don't know YET!"

"That was rather quick, don't you think? I mean, they've only just met..." Yugi said.

"Maybe they don't KNOW it yet!" Jonouchi said rather loudly.

"Oh~~..." Yugi said as he thought.

For the rest of the time they were there, Jonouchi and Honda either whispered to each other, or gave scheming glances. Yugi thought of what Anzu might say and winced for them if she ever found out.

After Honda, Yugi, and Bakura left Jonouchi's house, Honda turned to Bakura s they were walking.

"So...Bakura..." he started.

"Yes, Honda? What are you going to ask me?"

"Basically, do you have the hots for someone?" he rushed.

"Uh...no..." Bakura said. "Why?"

"Uh, no reason..." Honda replied.

"Really?" Bakura asked.

"Not exactly..." Honda blurted.

"Who were you thinking of, anyway?" Bakura questioned.

"No one...no one taller than Yugi..." Honda spilled, trying to suppress laughter.

Bakura then felt himself lose control of himself. _No, don't! Don't do anything!_ he pleaded to his **Yami.**

_No worries, I won't hurt 'em, I wanna see how this plays out_, his other self responded.

"Of all the people, you think it's Sora? Well...we could be wrong, we could be right. I don't even think the guy knows, himself."

"His Yami..." Yugi said. "So, neither of you knows?" he asked.

"You said it yourself, they've only just met, right?"

"Yeah..." Honda and Yugi said in unison.

"But! BUT.. they DID get kind of close, with her cut and all, right?"

_What are you doing?? _Bakura asked.

_Oh, just hold on,_ the darker side assured him.

"They DID!" Honda shouted.

"Honda," Yugi said. "don't you think, if he DOES, that we should be helping him out instead of making fun of him?"

"You're right!" Honda said, standing up straight. "Okay, Bakura. We're gonna help you get that girl!" he declared.

Yami let **Bakura **take over agian.

"Um...okay...." he said, embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm sure you two will be fine together." Honda assured him.

"Sora's a nice person, she just might be a bit....skittish?" Yugi told them.

"Then Bakura should be perfect for her." Honda said, and that finished the discussion.


End file.
